


Truth or Truth

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [26]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Dan Howell, Dom Phil Lester, Drinking, Drunk Dan Howell, Drunk Phil Lester, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Party Games, Romance, Sex, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, Truth or Dare, Young Love, clear consent though, drunk, drunk truths, honest boys, responsible adults, these are shitty tags im so sorry, virgin!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: "Truth, please," Dan breathed out, continuing their game as they both worked to catch their breath. There was a new twinkle in Dan's eye as he asked, with now knowing that Phil liked him somewhat back they had room to explore, his earlier fears long gone now after such a passionate kiss from the elder."How long have you wanted that?" Phil breathed out, his own breath gone to the passion of the kiss they shared. He kept his palms on Dan's cheeks, his gaze scanning over Dan's face for any kind of "no" that would tell him to stop. As much as he wanted and loved the younger boy he wasn't going to take advantage of him.~*~*~aka the fic were dan and phil come home from a night out to drink even more alcohol and play an edited game of truth or dare and end up confessing their feelings for each other which lead to them finally giving in to how much they've wanted each other for so long.





	Truth or Truth

Dan and Phil had spent a night out with friends for the first time in a while and after getting home they decided to keep the party going.

"Hey, do we have any drinks in the cupboard?" Phil asked softly as they walked into their house.

"I think we do – I'll double check, meet you in the office in like five minutes. I'm gonna stop in my room to change into my sweats," Dan replied with a playful smile, heading to the kitchen while Phil headed up to their office.

Phil laid out on the sofa in the office, staring at the ceiling as he listened to Dan move around the house, the sound of his heavy tread travelling up the stairs from the kitchen.

Dan grabbed the bottle of whipped cream flavoured vodka and two glasses as he found his way around, thinking about what he and Phil might get up to in their inebriated state. Once upstairs, he popped into his bedroom for a pair of loose hanging sweats and an old t-shirt he'd stolen from Phil sometime during their living together.

"Goodness, what's taking so long?" Phil called from his spot on the sofa, knowing Dan had made it upstairs.

"I'm right here you twerp," Dan laughed as he popped into the office.

"You took forever!" Phil half yelled as he sat up on the couch, giving Dan a spot to sit with him, "what did you find?"

"Whipped cream vodka!" Dan cheered as he threw himself down next to Phil.

As he poured a glass for each of them Dan realised where this night could go. Both of them were much more honest when drunk and Dan was currently trying to hide how in love with Phil he was. He couldn't deny it anymore, he wanted his best friend, but he was also quite convinced that Phil didn't want him back.

As Phil watched Dan pour, similar thoughts ran though his head; he was in love with his best friend. But he didn't know whether the "heart eyes Howell" were love or just generic infatuation thanks to all that Phil had done for the younger so he never dared make a move, at least not until Dan made one first.

"To fun nights in!" Dan laughed as he held up his glass, playfully mocking the toast his friends had made when they first had gone out.

"Woo!" Phil cheered as he held up his own glass, laughing softly before taking a long sip of the sweet liquid, thrown off by how unlike alcohol the drink actually tasted like.

"This shit is dangerous," Dan noted out loud, staring at his glass as he swirled the clear liquid around, "it doesn't taste like alcohol, we could end up throwing more down than we really want to."

"Unless you got anything to do tomorrow I'm okay with us having a bit of a party to ourselves," Phil replied, glad Dan had noticed the way the alcohol was.

At first they continued on like they would any other day, only louder and full of even more laughter thanks to the alcohol running though their system. It wasn't until half the bottle was down that things started to really heat up.

"How about truth or dare?" Phil suggested, attempting to wink playfully at the younger.

"That's gonna be truth or truth for us, but also don't we already know everything about each other?" Dan countered, his brain slightly sobering up as he realised in a game of truth or dare he could accidentally say too much.

"Come on, Dan. Just a few rounds, I wanna enjoy it unlike truth or dare during college," Phil pouted at Dan, all of his walls and barriers down thanks to the vodka in his system.

"Fine, fine. Me first, truth," Dan caved, answering before drowning the rest of his cup, his nerves on fire as he grew anxious about what Phil might ask him.

"Hmm," Phil articulated as he thought, "have you ever been with a guy?"

Dan spluttered on his drink at the boldness of Phil's question. It had been so long since they had gotten drunk together he forgot how bold Phil got under the influence.

"Barely, one hook-up in college," Dan answered very quietly, suddenly very shy but not embarrassed.

"How far did you go with them?" Phil asked, knowing technically it wasn't his turn but he was wildly intrigued to learn more.

"I blew 'im," Dan answered as he stared into his glass, watching the liquid shake as his hands shook. He was doomed to say more than he ever meant to if Phil kept this up and it scared him that their drunken night might ruin their friendship forever.

"Did he return the favour? Also, truth," Phil asked again, staring intently at the younger boy as he shied up under the questions. Phil had a more dominant personality and he felt an overwhelming desire to take control of the moment with Dan.

Dan shook his head, "was already done," He mumbled, now embarrassed at the memory. At the time he was mortified, but since that day he'd understood what happened. He still thought of it as an embarrassing moment in his life and didn't think about it often.

Dan downed yet another glass before he asked his question, "when was the last time you got off?"

"This morning, in the shower," Phil answered after downing his own glass, leaving them with three-quarters of the bottle left. Most inhibitions were gone, and Phil felt no shame answering any questions thrown his way. He also was full of hope that maybe, just maybe, Dan would show signs of interest and by morning they would be more than friends.

"No wonder there was no hot water left when I went to shower," Dan teased softly as he made the effort to look up from his drink, noticing how comfortable Phil was in the moment.

Dan wasn't uncomfortable, per se, more like he wanted Phil to lead the way. He didn't want to be in charge of wherever this went, partly out of his submissive habits and partly from fear of saying the wrong thing.

"I'm not really sorry, it was a good one," Phil laughed back, his filter long gone as he spoke without thinking, letting whatever came to his mind first roll off his tongue.

"Didn't totally need to know that you spoon," Dan laughed, settling into the moment before he added, "truth."

"Who do you think about when you get off?" Phil asked boldly, starting right at the younger boy as he spoke.

Dan's cheeks instantly got hot and he wanted to run off and hide. It was the question he was dreading, the one where the honest answer would expose him. He brought his glass to his lips, holding it between his teeth as he didn't answer just yet.

"Come onnn," Phil whined softly, "there's gotta be somebody!!" He didn't really know why, but drunk him wanted more than anything to know the answer to this question, maybe because part of him was hoping he was the answer.

Dan answered so softly it was inaudible, moving his lips just enough to show that he had spoken but not enough for Phil to hear his answer.

"I didn't hear you, who?" Phil asked, tilting his head as he tried to think of what Dan just said.

"You," Dan answered, just loud enough for Phil to hear as he gazed down into his lap, having set his glass down in fear of dropping it, his hands were shaking that badly.

Now it was Phil's turn to splutter, not having expecting himself to be the answer. Part of him, hoped, yes, but he never would have guessed that it would ever be true.

"I think about you too," Phil replied, his voice soft but louder than Dan's had been.

Dan looked up, meeting Phil's confidence to look deep into the ocean blue eyes he'd fallen in love with.

They gazed deep in each other's eyes, looking for any signs of lies or hesitation. Dan's hands stopped shaking as he realised Phil was telling the truth and the realisation hit him: they wanted each other.

"Truth or Dare, Phil," Dan asked, his voice just above a whisper as he didn't break eye contact with the elder.

"Dare," Phil answered, also not looking away as tension and anticipation grew between them.

"Kiss me, Phil," Dan dared, gazing deep into Phil's eyes, showing no hesitation and no willingness to back down from the challenge he proposed to Phil.

It took all of half of second for Phil to comprehend what Dan was asking before he had his lips on Dan's, kissing him ever so softly. Their lips moved in sync, like they'd done this a million times before yet both of them were sure they'd never done this before.

Phil brought his hands up to cup Dan's cheeks ever so gently, holding onto the younger with a sense of protective passion as they continued to kiss. They couldn't get enough of each other, they wanted everything yet to also stay in that moment at the same time.

It was Dan who pulled back first, gasping loudly for air as he'd forgotten to breathe. His cheeks flushed with mild embarrassment at his neglect at a basic human function.

"Truth, please," Dan breathed out, continuing their game as they both worked to catch their breath. There was a new twinkle in Dan's eye as he asked, with now knowing that Phil liked him somewhat back they had room to explore, his earlier fears long gone now after such a passionate kiss from the elder.

"How long have you wanted that?" Phil breathed out, his own breath gone to the passion of the kiss they shared. He kept his palms on Dan's cheeks, his gaze scanning over Dan's face for any kind of "no" that would tell him to stop. As much as he wanted and loved the younger boy he wasn't going to take advantage of him.

"Years, years now," Dan answered, his voice still soft as he worked to keep control of himself. It was currently taking all of his self-control to not nuzzle his face against Phil's hands but he really wasn't sure if that was too much, and he'd rather play it safe than be sorry for it later on.

"Truth, please," Phil said softly, hoping he'd get a question in a similar vein as to the one he asked.

"Uhmm," Dan articulated as the question on the tip of his tongue suddenly felt rude and like too much to say, even in this drunk game of honesty.

"Uhm?" Phil questioned, moving his hands from Dan's cheeks to throw his arms around the younger's neck, keeping them close to one another.

Dan took a long deep breath before he spoke, "did you want me before tonight or is it the alcohol talking?"

Phil's eyes widened in surprise at Dan's question, it wasn't really at all what he had been expecting.

"Yes, I did. For quite some time, but I never moved on those feelings because I wanted you to be ready. I wasn't sure if what you were showing was love or admiration or gratitude so I spent all this time waiting for you to make the first move," Phil answered honestly, ending his answer with a kiss to Dan's forehead, hoping to convey he was really speaking the truth.

"You're too much a gentleman for your own good, you know that right?" Dan teased as his cheeks heated up at the gentle contact from Phil.

Phil shrugged playfully, a goofy grin falling across his face, "truth or dare, dan?"

"Truth," Dan replied, keeping up this honesty between them.

"If I looked in your nightstand what would I find?" Phil questioned playfully, wiggling his eyebrows at the younger.

Dan's cheeks flared up to a bright red colour, sending Phil into fits of laugher as Dan's cheeks answered the question for him.

"You naughty boy!" Phil teased playfully.

"It's not that bad!!" Dan defended, swatting Phil away playfully, "lube, one dildo, one vibrator, and a few other random things," Dan answered, being mostly honest as he realised giving away all of his interests might scared Phil away too soon.

"Hah! So I guessed right, you're very much a bottom," Phil exclaimed loudly, dodging Dan's playful attempts at pushing him away.

"Oh my god, you were profiling me?" Dan questioned loudly, his cheeks as bright as could be as he realised Phil had thought about this quite a lot.

"I was curious, I was wondering if I could figure you out without snooping, and turns out, I did," Phil explained proudly, a twinkle in his eyes as he attempted to hold back his laughter.

"Oh my god, I hate you," Dan half shouted as he pushed the older boy away, his voice and expression nothing but playful as he laughed through his words.

"No, no you don't," Phil countered, grabbing Dan's arms to stop the pushing and swatting.

The tension from before their kiss came running back with a new urgency as Phil held Dan still, their faces inches apart as they sat still, chocolate brown eyes meeting ocean blue ones as they gazed to each other.

Neither knew who initiated this time, but without a second thought their lips were reconnected. This time there was urgency, a deep need, which fuelled their kiss.

Dan climbed into Phil's lap as they kissed, bringing them close as they each attempted to get more than the other. Phil moved his hands to around Dan's waist while Dan threw his arms around Phil's neck, pressing himself as tight as he could to the elder.

Dan was reaching for the collar of Phil's shirt, making attempts to pull it up but Phil wasn't budging so Dan let it go, instead pulling on what he could reach of the raven coloured hair at the nape of the elder's neck.

Thanks to the position they were holding each other in and the movements Dan made in Phil's lap, both boys could feel the other growing hard through their trousers, Dan's sweats tenting higher than Phil's black skinnies. Phil moaned ever so softly into the younger's mouth as he realised just how much he wanted Dan.

Phil bit down on Dan's lower lip, nibbling softly at it until he pulled back, dragging it through his teeth until the kiss was broken. Dan's lips chased after Phil's, a pout falling on his face as he realised Phil really had pulled away.

"Dan," Phil breathed out gently, pressing his forehead to the younger's, closing his eyes as he spoke, "I want you, I really do. But I want us to wait until morning to do anything more. Morning when we're sober and completely ourselves and can not only make sure it's what we really want and so we enjoy it better than just a quick drunk fuck."

Dan nodded slowly, not yet trusting his voice. Part of him was hurt at the feeling of rejection that ran through his body at Phil stopping him, but he knew it was irrational, he had Phil hard as a rock against his own raging erection so it wasn't that he didn't want him. He wanted Phil, he was surer of it than he was anything else in his life, but for the sake of Phil's feelings he didn't push it. He knew that wasn't right. They were both still quite drunk and Dan wasn't a bad person, he wasn't going to push Phil beyond his own limits even if his own needs were at the forefront of his mind.

"Come to my bed with me tonight, let me at least cuddle you into the morning," Phil asked softly, pressing a soft kiss to Dan's nose, somehow feeling increasingly romantic despite the raging hormones running through his body.

"Yes, please," Dan breathed back, lifting himself from Phil's lap so they could stand up and make their way to Phil's bedroom; they'd clean up the office later, there were much more important things going on between them than a slight mess in the office.

Phil stood up right after Dan, scooping him up into his arms and playfully carrying him to his bedroom. With a playful grin he tossed Dan onto the brightly coloured duvet, laughing softly as he heard Dan's playful cries and giggles.

"Heeyyy!" Dan called out as he bounced against the mattress, silently thanking himself for already having changed into sweats, "That was dangerous, you could have dropped or killed me."

"But I didn't," Phil countered as he stripped himself of his tight jeans to a pair of much looser sweats. His shirt came off too, being thrown towards the hamper with no real care if it made it or not.

Phil smiled softly as he climbed under the duvet next to Dan, the younger still laughing softly at the chain of events that had unfolded. Phil rolled his eyes playfully, both of them still quite drunk as Phil wrapped an arm around Dan's waist, pulling his back tight to Phil's chest.

"You're warm," Dan noted softly as he wiggled himself tight to the elder, his face falling right into the pillow.

"So're you," Phil cooed back softly, the alcohol in his system leaving him feeling bold. He kissed softly down what he could reach of Dan's neck.

Dan shivered hard, his neck even more sensitive than usual thanks to the alcohol in his system.

Neither had realised how tired they really were as it was also much later than they had thought. In strange sync they yawned together, nuzzling into each other as they got cozy under Phi's duvet.

"Night," Dan mumbled as he let his eyes flutter closed, feeling more safe and secure than he really had in years.

"G'night," Phil mumbled back, his forehead resting in Dan's hair as he drifted off to sleep, their breathing falling in sync as Phil held on tight to the younger.

(~‾▿‾)~

The night passed with no issue, Dan having turned around in Phil's grasp in his sleep woke up first to a still sleeping Phil's chest right in front of him.

He blinked a few times, processing that this wasn't a dream; Phil was really holding/cuddling him. He was really using Phil's bare chest as his pillow as he blinked through waking up. He also remembered how the night ended: if they still wanted each other in the morning, then they would have each other.

Dan gulped softly as the realisation crashed into him; he still wanted Phil, and by the way Phil was holding onto him so tightly in his sleep, Phil still wanted him. For neither of them was it just the alcohol talking, their feelings were real.

In his sleep, Phil was dreaming as if the night hadn't ended, they were still awake, cuddling, and having the time of their lives together. He was hyperaware of how much he really didn't want to let go of Dan causing his arms to tighten around the younger in what he thought was his dream but was also in real life too, nearly crushing Dan to his chest.

Dan coughed softly as Phil gripped so tight around his ribs, causing slight difficulty in breathing.

"Phil, I'm not leaving, Phil, please," Dan gasped out as he pulled gently on Phil's arm, a soft chuckle running though him as he tried to wiggle free.

"Don't goooo," Phil mumbled back, basically still asleep as he let go just enough for Dan to get full breaths.

"I'm not going anywhere, I waited too long to blow my chance now," Dan mumbled back, brushing a stray piece of hair away from Phil's forehead as he spoke.

He'd never really had much of a chance to notice before, but Phil was even more beautiful as he slept than during the day, if somehow possible.

"Good, because I like you, like a lot," Phil whispered, aware of what he was saying but not really showing off that he was awake.

"I like you too," Dan replied softly, the smile wide across his face apparent in his voice as he spoke.

"So we weren't bullshitting because we were drunk," Phil mumbled, his eyes fluttering open as he heard exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I know I wasn't bullshitting," Dan replied, placing gentle kisses at Phil's jawline, finally getting to touch like the elder like he always would dream of.

Phil shivered softly at the touch, his body fluttering with nerves yet full of sweet relief that he was finally with Dan as more than just friends. Sure, they'd shared a bed before but it was either because they were at Phil's parent's house or because someone mis-booked a hotel reservation. This was brand new to both of them, though they'd both dreamed of it before, and now they were getting the chance to explore each other.

"Phil," Dan mumbled against Phil's skin, his kisses travelling from Phil's jaw down his neck, "answer me this first."

"What?" Phil breathed out, delicious tingles of arousal and pleasure running through his body as Dan's lips were like magic against his skin.

"This isn't gonna be just a onetime thing, right? Will you be my boyfriend?" Dan asked, bringing his head up to look deep into Phil's ocean blue eyes, nearly getting lost in their morning purity.

"I can promise you this isn't just a onetime thing, Dan. I would love to be your boyfriend, I only wish I had gotten to ask first," Phil replied, throwing his arms around Dan's neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss.

Phil didn't bother to build things up, they'd sat on this overnight, they were both now sober (maybe slightly hungover, but that would hit them later) and full of the affection, arousal, and need that they felt last night.

Dan bit down not-so-gently on Phil's bottom lip, taking the moment when he gasped to dart his tongue into the elder's mouth, exploring with a new found need to memorise every centimetre of Phil.

Phil danced his tongue with Dan's, both boys fighting for dominance over the other until Dan caved, letting Phil take over.

Phil held tight around Dan's neck, not breaking the kiss as he flipped them over, rolling so he was now on top of the younger. He let go from around Dan's neck, reaching down to the hem of Dan's shirt to tug it upwards, pushing as far as he could get it on his own.

"Why'd you even sleep with this on," Phil grumbled, his lips still against Dan's as he spoke.

"I shouldn't have," Dan mumbled back, barely breaking the kiss to pull it off and toss it to be found later.

At the break of the kiss, Phil moved his head to Dan's neck, exploring the skin that Dan had worked so hard these past years to keep him away from. He now understood why Dan fought as hard as he did about having his neck touched as the boy writhed, squirmed, and moaned oh-so-loudly under him.

Dan's hips bucked up to meet Phil's as waves of pleasure coursed through him. He knew he'd have this response yet he didn't dare ask Phil to stop; it felt too damn good.

Phil crashed his hips down against Dan's, their too-clothed erections rubbing together to create just enough friction to tease each other. Dan had his fingers laced tight into Phil's hair as Phil worked on his neck, his mouth now starting to move down to his collarbones and even lower still as he explored the soft, tanned skin of the boy trapped under him.

"Phil, Phil," Dan gasped out, "Phil stop or I'm gonna cum in my boxers," Dan admitted in a soft whimper, Phil's mouth like magic against his skin.

"I'm gonna have to explore that one day," Phil noted out loud as he pulled his mouth up from Dan's bare torso, admiring the spattering of soft marks he had left along the way.

"Please, Phil I want you, please," Dan pleaded softly, looking up at Phil with wide, lust-filled, doe-like eyes, his entire being radiating pure love, admiration, lust, and need all at once.

"Shh, baby, I got you," Phil cooed softly, his hands already at Dan's loose sweats, not bothering to play around as he grabbed the hem of them and Dan's boxers to pull down in one swift tug, tossing them aside as he admired Dan's full body.

Dan moved to cover himself as Phil gazed over him but Phil grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Don't cover anything, you're fucking gorgeous," Phil whispered, too lost in Dan's beauty to be much louder.

Dan blushed a deep crimson at Phil's words, spluttering softly as he tried to find the right reply.

"Thank you," Dan mumbled back, looking away from Phil's face as his cheeks stayed a bight crimson, "but I also think you're wearing too many clothes," he added, even softer.

"You're right," Phil noted, letting go of Dan's wrists to remove his own pyjama pants, wiggling himself out of them not so gracefully and tossed them to be with Dan's sweats, leaving both of them bare to the world and each other, their heavy breathing being the only sound that filled the room.

"Jesus Christ Phil, you're fucking huge," Dan noted out loud, his mouth watering at the thought of getting to have him in his mouth one day.

Now it was Phil's turn to blush, knowing he was well endowed but not usually having anyone comment on that fact.

"Thank you," Phil whispered softly, reaching to his bedside table for the bottle of lube he had stashed there.

"Where'd that come from?" Dan asked playfully, wiggling his eyebrows as he knew for a fact Phil hadn't been with anyone for a long while.

"I don't like to go at it raw," Phil replied with a shrug, his own playful grin across his face.

"Understandable," Dan replied softly, gazing at Phil as his long fingers opened the bottle and poured a more than generous amount all over his free hand, "You can start with two by the way," knowing exactly where Phil was headed with his actions.

Phil tilted his head in mild confusion at Dan's statement, unsure how he could take so much so fast when he knew damn well Dan hadn't had a partner in years.

"I uh –" Dan stammered softly, "I got off yesterday and I uh - I very much bottom to a few toys," suddenly very embarrassed by his own habits.

"That's so hot," Phil whispered back as he pushed two fingers slowly into Dan, gently scissoring them apart as he pumped his fingers in and out of the younger.

Dan writhed in gentle pleasure as Phil stretched him, soon ready for the third finger and Phil obliging. Faster than Phil had anticipated, Dan was as ready for him as he could be.

"I've never taken anything as large as you before, please start slow," Dan asked for softly, slight fear in his eyes as Phil lined up his leaky cock with Dan's entrance.

"I promise, baby," Phil reassured him, saying all Dan needed to hear before Dan nodded a go ahead, relaxing every muscle he could as he Phil pushed into him.

Dan couldn't lie, it hurt, but with the hurt came a new pleasure he never thought he would love so much. Phil pushed in at the perfect pace, giving Dan more than enough time to adjust but it wasn't teasingly slow either.

Once he bottomed out, Phil stayed as still as he could. Dan was tight and hot around him and it took all of his self-control not to start moving yet. He cared too much about Dan to hurt him like that; though he was pretty sure he wasn't going to last long this time with just how good Dan felt around his throbbingly hard cock.

"Please move," Dan whispered once he was fully adjusted, wiggling himself down on Phil, trying to create some kind of movement. Phil was so long yet also so thick that as he began to move Dan knew he wasn't going to last long.

Both boys fell into soft moans and whimpers as Phil moved through Dan. Dan was lost under Phil; Phil's cock was more than big enough to hit on that special spot deep inside of him with every thrust, pushing him closer and closer to orgasm with every movement.

"Please touch me," Dan whimpered, his cock literally aching for release as Phil pounded into him. He knew he was on the edge and he had a feeling Phil was on his way there at the way his pace was speeding up, his movements growing more and more erratic as he chased a high that was closer than anticipated.

Phil obliged Dan's request with no hesitation, moving a hand from Dan's hips to his cock, his long fingers wrapping around it to stroke up and down at a pace that matched his hips.

A choked moan escaped Dan's lips as Phil touched him, his brain short-circuiting as he teetered on the edge of climax.

Both boys weren't too surproised at how short they were going to last; it had been genuinely years since either had been touched by anyone but their own hands and the contact of someone else drove them wild.

With a strangled cry, Dan came all over his own chest and Phil's hand, his legs kicking out as he was overwhelmed by the force of his orgasm. All of his muscles tightened, his body tightening around Phil as he rode out his high.

As Dan tightened around him, Phil came long and hard deep inside of Dan, milking out his high as his pace never faltered. His head fell back as a loud moan escaped his lips, revelling in the feeling of cumming under the touch of not just his own hand.

Once Phil was sure Dan was done, he adjusted his hips to slide out of Dan to collapse onto the younger.

Dan whimpered as he felt so empty now that Phil was no longer in him. Both of them struggled to catch their breath at the intensity of their orgasms. It seemed like an old wives tale, but it really did feel so much better to be touched by someone else, and the raw, new emotion between them made every touch ten times more intense until they had both reached their highs.

Once Dan could breathe somewhat normally he whispered towards the ceiling, "I love you, Phil. I have for a long time."

Phil lifted his head from Dan's shoulder to gaze at the younger's face, "I love you, too, Dan. For oh so long."

Dan shifted his head to the side, gazing into Phil's eyes as he looked for any hint that this was a dream.

"This really happened, right?" Dan questioned softly, not looking away from Phil's eyes as he noticed Phil looking right back into his.

"This really happened." Phil answered, smothering all of Dan's negative thoughts away with one soft reassurance.

"Prove it by taking a bath with me?" Dan offered, a playful smile wide across his face as he made his offer.

"Well, I do have quite the mess to clean off of you," Phil answered, finding the strength to lift himself up off of Dan and the bed, moving his way to the door of the bedroom.

Dan sat up slowly, suddenly aware of how exhausted his body was.

"I'll go run the bath, meet me there in ten?" Phil offered with the most beautiful smile Dan had ever seen on his face.

"Perfect," Dan said before playfully blowing a kiss to Phil. He watched Phil leave the room, a smile wide on his face as he thought about just how perfect the rest of his life was going to be.


End file.
